


Początek i koniec

by Liryczna



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zastanawia się, gdzie ich historia rozpoczyna się i kończy, lecz nie potrafi odnaleźć odpowiedzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Początek i koniec

Zastanawia się, gdzie ich historia rozpoczyna się i kończy, lecz nie potrafi odnaleźć odpowiedzi. To historia starsza niż świat i silniejsza od upływu czasu, więc być może, jak wąż zjadający własny ogon, oni też nigdy nie mieli początku i zakończenia.

River to furia zamknięta w formie kobiety z burzą loków i uśmiechem na ustach, bogini siłą przymuszona do uległości, nieugięta, bezlitosna, piękna. Jej dotyk niesie życie i śmierć, każda zachcianka skazuje miliony. Być może powinna być raczej patronką miłości, oddania i żądzy, lecz kapryśny Los zdecydował inaczej, popychając ją, by w ślad za kochankiem wkradła się do piekieł, skazując się na śmiertelność. Doktor próbuje jej się oprzeć, ale nadaremnie. Nigdy nie mógłby zapomnieć, nie kogoś, kto płonął tak jasno, spalając się w jego rękach, zanim on, głupiec, zdołał docenić, co traci.

Związali się ze sobą, gdy czas umarł, rozpryskując się na kawałki. Pocałunek na szczycie piramidy był początkiem i końcem, wiążący ręce materiał rozpłynął się dookoła nadgarstków jak sen, ale oni wciąż pamiętali. To, co było kłamstwem, uczynili prawdą, dotrzymując obietnicy, która żyła tylko w ich pamięci. Teraz licząc bicia serc, pokrywa pocałunkami jej skórę, zatapia ręce we włosach, usiłując zatrzymać ją przy sobie chociaż o sekundę dłużej. Wyznaje jej miłość szeptem, bo niektóre słowa mogą budować światy i obalać imperia, a nie ma potężniejszych, niż te dwa. Później łka, wśród wiktoriańskiej zimy, gdy jego serce zmienia się w lód. 

Czas nie ma dla nich znaczenia, odległość nie gra roli. Od początku świata, aż do jego końca, River spotyka swojego Doktora. Od narodzin czasu do jego śmierci, Doktor opłakuje jej odejście. Ich historia nie ma dobrego zakończenia, bo nigdy nie dotrą do ostatniej strony. Spotykają się zawsze w połowie drogi, lecz żadne z nich nie zmieniłoby nic, bojąc się, że wtedy wszystko wymknęłoby im się z rąk.


End file.
